


A Weasley's Girl

by aweasleysbaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Drama, Eating Disorders, Emetophobia, F/M, Hemophobia, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweasleysbaby/pseuds/aweasleysbaby
Summary: Being in love with one of them, doesn't mean you can't feel for the other..."I see the way you look at my brother you know,"A love triangle in the making...(parts of the story will be 18+, so reader discretion is advised : )A mix of the original and a bit of my own ; )
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Weasley's Girl

_dear mom and dad,_

_why did you have to leave me? i wish you here to hold me in your arms and tell me that everything was going to be okay. i love you._

_come back to me._

_\- kathlynn_

__

**Author's Note:**

> so happy to be sharing this story with you! enjoy xoxo! hii everyone! just a heads up, there will be a lot of triggers. so even though i will list them here, i will be sure to put them before each chapter so that there aren't any issues or surprises. xoxo
> 
> !! TRIGGER WARNING !!
> 
> \- eating disorders
> 
> \- anxiety
> 
> \- death
> 
> \- depression
> 
> please leave a comment to let me know some triggers, so i am aware for future chapters!


End file.
